


Locked In With No Voice

by LostUnkownHero



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Other, Questions, Uncertianty, implied - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-10
Updated: 2013-08-10
Packaged: 2017-12-23 01:15:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/920264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostUnkownHero/pseuds/LostUnkownHero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which the Warden asks of Sten himself, and how he'd take on their relationship in their campaign. It goes two ways.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Locked In With No Voice

“I do not see the reason for such pointless conversations.”

“Well, I’d like to know how you feel, or what you’re thinking.”

“Such things are my concern and for no other.”

“Now is that the Qunari talking—or Sten?”

“…That is irrelevant. I am only one.”

“Truly?”

“Parshaara, leave me be...”

“I won’t be able to until you either tell me your answer, we beat the Blight and you go your separate way without answering me or the Blight is through with me at an untimely end. It’s your choice when Sten, all you have to do is choose it.” The Warden sighed. “We can be a family, or enemies.”

For a long, tense moment they held each other’s gaze; the young woman’s open, free and endearing while Sten glared pointedly at that. He did not understand her needless prodding at his feelings, for they do not involve… The Qunari cursed in his native tongue as he dialed on his heel, stalking away.

The Warden hugged her arms to her chest and watched his back (among other things) and determinedly ignored the burning gazes of her other friends. “Okay everybody! Rest up! We’ve got a hard trek in front of us early in the morning.”


End file.
